Taken
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Kendall Knight had learned to move on from Jo since she had left for New Zealand and they had broken up. Jo had fallen in love with her new co-star and he had fallen in love with Lucy Stone. So what happens when Jo returns and sees Kendall and Lucy kissing? What happens when Jo wants Kendall back? A twist on the Big Time Rush episode, "Big Time Decision."


**AN: I do not own the song "Taken" by One Direction or Big Time Rush. I have selected certain lyrics from "Taken", so it is not the complete song lyrics. This is my first song fan fic. Please let me know what you think. :) Thanks for reading. Please enjoy! **

* * *

_Now that you can't have me,_

_you suddenly want me._

Kendall stared at Jo as if she were a total stranger. He knew that she wasn't a total stranger though. He had dated her for months. When they had broken up from each other so she could go to New Zealand and not feel tied down, Kendall was heartbroken. He missed Jo every minute of every day. He didn't know if he had the strength to move on, but when he started getting texts from Jo that said that she was doing great with her new boyfriend/co-star, Kendall knew then that it was time to move on.

_Now that I'm with somebody else,_

_you tell me you love me._

It had been months since they seperated. So when Kendall fell for Lucy Stone, he felt that it was ok. He knew that he wouldn't be using her. He loved everything about her. That moment between them in the elevator, where everything had felt just right and they had leaned in to kiss, had been spoiled when the doors opened up to reveal Jo. She stared at them, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

_I slept on your doorstep,_

_begging for one chance._

_Now that I've finally moved on,_

_you said that you missed me all along._

"Kendall!" she practically screeched. "What do you think you're doing?"

They started this heated discussion as Lucy awkwardly made an exit.

"Hi," said Kendall. "It's nice to see that you are back from New Zealand."

"Kendall," said Jo. "I loved you. I still do. What are you doing kissing...her?"

"You love me still?" asked Kendall raising an eyebrow. "This is new to me. You told me that you had a new boyfriend and that you had moved on."

"Yes," said Jo. "I had a new boyfriend and I thought I had moved on from you, but I was wrong. I still miss you."

_You're messing with my head._

_Girl that's what you do best._

_Saying there's nothing you won't do,_

_To get me to say yes._

"What are you saying?" asked Kendall.

"I'm saying, that I want to be your girlfriend again," said Jo. "I hope it's not too late for you to say yes to me."

_You're impossible to resist,_

_But I wouldn't bet my heart on it._

Kendall thought long and hard about what to say in response to Jo. He had always loved her. He carried a special place for her in his heart. He knew that that space would always be there, but after the heartbreak that she had made him endure, he couldn't afford to let her back in his life. She could hurt him again. Kendall didn't think that his heart would be strong enough to take it.

_It's like I'm finally awake,_

_and you're just a beautiful mistake._

"Jo," said Kendall taking a deep breath. "I love you. I always will. I hope you know that."

"Yes," said Jo, tossing her blond locks behind her head. "What are you getting at Kendall?"

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking._

_You only want me cause I'm taken._

_You don't really want my heart._

_No, you just like to know you can,_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when I'm taken._

"Jo," said Kendall. "What I am trying to say is that I can't love you again. You could leave me again. You don't truly love me if you hooked up with another guy a week after we broke up."

"So," said Jo sniffing, tears coming to her eyes. "You're going to stay with her then?"

"If by her you mean Lucy, then yes," said Kendall. "I love her."

Kendall turned away from Jo. Jo started to cry rivers of silent tears as Kendall started to walk away. Kendall knew that this was the right thing to do. Jo only seemed to want him now that he and Lucy were together. He wondered if Jo would have still wanted him back if he was still single. He highly doubted that since when he had said "no" to her, she didn't put up much of a fight. Deciding to push the matter of Jo aside, Kendall tuned out all thoughts of Jo and went to find Lucy, the love of his life.

_Now that you can't have me,_

_You suddenly want me._


End file.
